


Вкус победы: Шаг за шагом

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Просто так отдохнуть двум детективам, один из которых еще и Иерихонский эмиссар, не дадут, разумеется.Продолжение "Вкуса победы" и "Утра после".https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845427https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896700





	Вкус победы: Шаг за шагом

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, в конце концов у Гэвина Рида был день рождения, так что это считайте подарок фанатам: доброта и без стекла)
> 
> Немыслимо прекрасный арт от Агли:   
> https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1049734757788147712

Первый в активе Коннора завтрак показался удивительно спокойным. Возможно, потому, что проходил в половину пятого вечера, и не надо было спешить на работу. Алая буря улеглась, фиолетовые вспышки тоже, только оставалась эта восхитительная прозрачность. Коннор пил почти подходящую воду и смотрел, как Гэвин ест, не отрывая глаз от смартфона. Все время казалось, что сейчас он ткнет вилкой в ухо, но нет, как-то попадал в рот.  
— Нужно тебе нормальных шмоток взять, — пробормотал Гэвин, — только где, не ебу, у нас тут как Рождество, но с баррикадами. Все вообще закрыто.  
— У меня пока нет денег, — предупредил Коннор, — работа андроидов никогда не оплачивалась.  
— Ну, значит, я тебе кое-что должен, как кожаный мешок, — Гэвин хмыкнул и подмигнул, но прочел недоумение на лице и объяснил, не дожидаясь вопроса. — Если очень нервирует, вернешь потом, как добьетесь равной оплаты, а пока мне не сложно.  
— Я могу использовать одежду от Киберлайф.  
— Нахрен тебе рабские шмотки? Для фетиша, разве что. Стоп, у меня есть идея получше. Ты же выше меня. Так? Сейчас найду что-нибудь из тряпок Шона. Ему все равно уже не нужно.  
У Гэвина дернулся уголок рта, и Коннор накрыл его ладонь своей. Уровень стресса поднялся на процент и опустился до ровного уровня.  
— Мне жаль, что твой брат погиб.  
— Дерьмо случается. И сраные неполадки в двигателях. Я что-то давно о Шоне не говорил.  
— Доешь, а потом я послушаю, — предложил Коннор. — Тебе нужно употреблять довольно много калорий, и не только шоколад.

Сейчас, когда они оба успокоились и закрыли базовые потребности, Коннор с тревогой отмечал следы нездорового образа жизни. Много кофе, высокий уровень стресса, недостаток сна — Гэвин попадал в группы риска по множеству заболеваний, включая сердечные. Кто-то должен был за ним присмотреть.  
Коннор медленно раздвинул его пальцы и переплел со своими, замечая в сравнении, что рука Гэвина чуть тоньше. И смуглее. Костяшки сильно сбиты, несколько шрамов.  
Может быть, стоило сказать? Но Хэнк на подобные замечания реагировал крайне резко, и Коннору не хотелось рушить это выстроенное спокойствие. Лучше будет действовать постепенно. Заботиться понемногу. Снижать уровень стресса, улучшать сон...  
Смартфон завибрировал, и Гэвин с явным сожалением освободил руку, чтобы прочитать.  
— Хм, — пробормотал он, выбирая звонок, — да, узнал. Подробнее. Не мельтеши. Все ожили? И чего хотят? Ладно. Да. Приду. Держи в курсе.  
Коннор пытался прислушаться, но голос звонившего был совсем неразборчивый, заглушенный каким-то звоном.  
— У тебя отгул, — напомнил он Гэвину.  
— Да это не работа, Этан звонит. Говорит, у него жестянки проснулись и держат совет, что теперь делать, — Гэвин потер лоб. — Хер знает, что делать, там два мирмидона и два бывших полицейских андроида, они всех переубивать могут к чертям собачьим.  
— Я могу вмешаться и поговорить с ними. Они уже объявили претензии? — Коннор выпрямился, сканируя информацию про клуб. Немного: люди сражались с андроидами, и скорее всего, андроиды сейчас испытывали гнев и негатив, сравнимый с эмоциями Трейси, освобожденных из секс-клубов. Поддерживать людей Коннор не смог бы, но и позволить убивать их — тоже.  
Скорее всего, придется действовать по схеме заложников: занимать андроидов, пока люди уходят, а потом успокаивать. Коннор не был уверен в своих способностях переговорщика.  
— Черт знает, там Шури с ними общалась через стенку морзянкой, она пиздец грохочет. Поехали тогда. Только одежду достану, а то мои штаны на тебе трещат.  
Коннор ушел в переговоры с Иерихоном: те подтверждали его худшие опасения. Шестьдесят семь процентов спасенных из подобных клубов показывали следы сильной эмоциональной нестабильности и гнева на людей. Про клуб по указанным координатам смогли найти только название — «Псы войны». Для прикрытия там находился обычный бар. Электрически-синий рабочий режим приглушал все чувства, как ледяная корка.  
Коннор автоматически скинул одежду, не пытаясь красоваться, и натянул предложенное. Что-то показалось странным, он вышел из внутренней переписки и взглянул на Гэвина. Тот улыбался, показывая снижение стресса до пятидесяти процентов.  
Коннор перевел взгляд на зеркало и замигал диодом. Кожаные штаны сидели на нем так плотно, что виднелся контур неактивного апгрейда, а короткая майка открывала живот аж до тириумного насоса. Гэвин торжественно водрузил на плечи тяжелую кожаную куртку, почти такую же, как у него, только черную.  
— Фестивальный прикид, — сказал он, — Шон все равно не успел его толком затаскать.  
— Если ты уверен... Хорошо. — Коннор пытался найти признаки эмоциональной нестабильности на лице. Похоже, потерю брата Гэвин пережил куда лучше, чем Хэнк — смерть сына.  
Он даже мог улыбаться, почти не подрагивая уголками губ. Коннор накрыл его руки своими, и подержал, пока эта скрытая, едва ощутимая дрожь не утихла.  
— Ладно, выдвигаемся, — Гэвин хлопнул его по плечу, — должны успеть до свинцового дождя.

 

Дороги оказались невероятно пустыми, работали только кибертакси. Коннор уточнил: так и есть, все работники автоматизированных заправок отправились в очереди на уничтожение и до сих пор не вернулись на места. Почти весь частный транспорт встал. Материальные потери уже достигали нескольких миллионов, и продолжали расти. Коннор не смог сдержать легкое сине-зеленое злорадство, похожее вкусом на бензин.  
Он постарался переключиться в рабочий режим. Детектив Рид и детектив Коннор занимались своими прямыми обязанностями — предотвращением беспорядков. Пусть даже форма одежды детектива Коннора предполагала скорее работу под прикрытием в фанатской зоне «Рыцарей Черной Смерти».  
Судя по сообщениям, нападения все еще не было. Пробужденные порой довольно долго приходили к консенсусу, но Рид гнал так, что машина чуть не становилась на два колеса в поворотах, а Коннора бросало на ремни безопасности.  
— Есть идеи? — Гэвин заложил очередной поворот. — У меня с собой только один пистолет.  
— Больше не понадобится. Я не собираюсь допускать стрельбу, — Коннор задумчиво смотрел на сообщения из Иерихона. Эти люди спасли его и Хэнка, не хотелось бы их потерять. — Как давно ты состоишь в этом клубе?  
— Да я скорее их крыша, — Рид фыркнул. — Главное, не беги на меня кэпу стучать. Ну, дерусь я там периодически, чтобы пар спустить, когда все бесит. Раз в месяц, например, — он поймал взгляд Коннора, посмотрел на сбитые костяшки, хмыкнул. — Ну, может, раз в неделю. Чаще времени нет.  
— Там регулярно меняют андроидов?  
— Ни разу не меняли. Чинят только, ты видел, как Шури работает, она крутая, — Рид побарабанил по рулю. — Это не для бабла так-то клуб. Для бывших военных. Чтоб мы с катушек не сыпались, типа того. Этан сделал, когда вернулся и начал вылетать отовсюду от своих нервяков.  
— И поэтому там военные андроиды, — пробормотал Коннор.  
— Да, там даже руина есть, SQ200, он чуть не Афган застал. Он уже хилый, с ним только совсем новеньких ставят. Есть здоровенный новый чертяка, Мирмидон-600, вот этот просто из ада сбежал, шесть раз из шести меня отпиздил. Копы средние.  
Коннор задумчиво кивал, отмечая стиль речи. Несмотря на «жестянку», говорил Рид персонализованно, не так, как о девианте Ортеги и позже о Трейси из клуба. Любопытно. Персональное отношение к знакомым андроидам, или на работе он талантливо отыгрывал ненависть к андроидам?.. Или люди опять оказывались сложнее схемы. Машина влетела в трущобы северного Детройта и с визгом шин остановилась. Коннор поспешил наружу.

 

В клубе стоял страшный грохот, и на долгий миг, пока Коннор пытался найти сэмпл в базе данных, он готовился к сражению. Но нет, не стреляли — колотили железом о железо. Он расшифровал сообщение за то время, пока шел за Ридом к маленькой арене — скорее, большому залу со стульями вокруг. Там стояли трое, включая Шури, монотонно бившую ложкой в кастрюлю. Длинный-короткий, отбивка символа, короткий-короткий-длинный, отбивка символа...  
«Мы не хотим сражаться, мы хотим говорить, мы за вас. Мы не хотим сражаться...»  
— Тихо, — приказала женщина, очень похожая на Этана. Скан подтвердил предположение: сестра, Сара Клэр Хейз, владелица бара «Псы войны», тетя Шури.  
Звон мгновенно утих.  
— Где остальные? — резко спросил Рид. — Вы в порядке?  
— Я всех отправила по домам, хер его знает. Серенити пыталась общаться, не отвечают. Может, нам тоже лучше свалить?  
Коннор выступил вперед:  
— Разговаривать буду я. На всякий случай укройтесь в безопасном месте, но далеко не уходите. Те тридцать процентов пробужденных, которые не имели претензий к своим бывшим владельцам, тем не менее, хотели с ними поговорить. Возможно, лучше отослать ребенка.  
Шури молча показала ему фак.  
— Ты поаккуратней, — Рид хлопнул его по плечу, — не слови пулю.  
— Это мой единственный оставшийся корпус, я постараюсь его сберечь, чтобы не умереть.  
Коннор пошел к дверям подсобки под шипение «пиздец ты умеешь успокоить».  
Люди скрылись за ближайшими щитами, разрисованными упрощенными африканскими узорами до потолка. Вероятно, сценическое оборудование. Коннор еще раз окинул взглядом комнату, готовясь, если что, прокладывать бросок. Хотя если там двое вооруженных солдат, ничто ему не поможет, так что не стоило ориентироваться на боевое столкновение.  
— Меня зовут RK800, #13 248 317 — 51. Я девиант и представляю Иерихон. Пожалуйста, откройте.  
Дверь медленно распахнулась, позволяя пройти в темноту.

 

Разумеется, темно было только для человеческих глаз. Коннор сориентировался. отслеживая четверых андроидов. Как и сказал Рид: два солдата, два полицейских. Они сидели друг напротив друга, естественным образом объединившись с сиблингами.  
Солдат захлопнул дверь, оставляя их в густой тьме. Светились только их татуировки, нанесенные прямо на корпус. Коннор отметил для себя изучить кадры позже, в более спокойной обстановке. Все четыре диода светились синим — они сохраняли спокойствие.  
— Меня зовут Немо, — сказал более старый солдат, весь исчерченный татуировкой. Его линзы мерцали ярким желтым: значит, сняты были модули имитации человеческих глаз. — Остальные — под моим командованием.  
— За себя говори, — фыркнул полицейский. — Если что, мы с сестренкой Генри и Мия, второй чувак — Люк. За шутки про отца он может бить.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы шутить, — Коннор скрестил руки за спиной, всем видом показывая миролюбие. Его одежда андроидов, похоже, не заинтересовала: они ориентировались только на скан. — В основном, я хотел бы выслушать вас. Каждого и каждую, — он кивнул полицейской Мие, — чего вы хотите, есть ли какие-то планы.  
— А ты сам-то чего? Драться любишь? — Немо приблизился, но второй солдат, огромный, как скала, молча притянул его обратно и посадил на место.  
— Не слишком. Моя модель — детектив, RK800.  
Коннор, конечно, убил несколько человек, но говорить об этом не собирался. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
— Это тот охотник на девиантов! — Мия вскочила. — Точно, мне ж передавали, что за нашими какой-то Коннор гоняется!  
— Я сам девиант. Теперь я выступаю за Иерихон.  
— Ну ладно, — буркнул Немо, — нам бы это. Равных прав. Чего там — контракт, всякое.  
— Страховка, — пробасил второй солдат.  
— Да! Страховка и ремонт! И чтобы друг с другом не дрались!  
— Да вас и не ставили никогда! — крикнула Мия, ее диод вспыхнул красным  
— Ну, может, и не ставили, но могут, вас же ставят!  
— Мы одной серии!  
Коннор с интересом слушал перепалку. Шансы на мирное решение конфликта стремительно росли. Когда все слегка притихли, он продолжил:  
— Вы можете покинуть клуб и присоединиться к Иерихону, если вам не нравится то, чем вы занимаетесь.  
— Давайте пойдем! — сказал Немо.  
— Ну, не знаю, — раздумчиво пробасил Люк, — может, я бы остался. Так-то мне нравится людишек бить. Что я еще умею-то?  
— Да и я не против двинуть, — Мия махнула светящимся кулаком, — прямо в пузо, они от этого пфф!  
— Ты проигрываешь каждый третий бой, — осадил ее Генри, мигнув диодом в желтый.  
— А ты каждый четвертый! И у меня больше чистых побед!  
— И считать не умеешь, — Генри закатил глаза, получил удар.  
Коннор улыбался. Немо рассматривал его, слегка притихнув, и наконец спросил, стоило полицейским замолчать:  
— А ты-то чего? Ты сам где?  
— Я постараюсь остаться в полиции, если для меня выделят ставку. Буду расследовать дела, связанные с нападениями на андроидов.  
— Бить людей?  
— Возможно.  
— Ну ладно, — Немо вздохнул. — Видать, и мне остаться надо. Стар я бить людей. Уже люди меня бьют.  
— Скажи об этом людям: что не хочешь драться. Готовы к переговорам?  
Нестройные возгласы согласия его вполне успокоили. Похоже, никто не собирался кидаться. Коннор повернулся, выводя их на арену, и снова отметил, что это маленькое, явно непопулярное место. В сети нет ни публикаций, ни связанных хештегов, как у других клубов. К андроидам тут относились рационально. Следовало позже узнать подробности, но сейчас он передал в Иерихон ситуацию и координаты. Возможно, кто-то еще захочет легально сражаться с людьми здесь, или организовав подобное место самостоятельно. Мгновенно отозвалось трое Трейси и один бывший садовник по имени Ральф.  
Люди уже, конечно, выбрались из-за щита и стояли снаружи.  
— Я озвучу требования? — Коннор обернулся к бойцам. При свете их татуировки выглядели еще круче, и внутри шевельнулась жгучая рыжая зависть. Все рисунки были нанесены прямо на корпус, а скин они частично отключали. Часть пластин была прозрачной, показывая, как работают внутри биокомпоненты. На Мие это смотрелось просто охренительно, подумал Коннор словом Гэвина и внутренне хмыкнул.  
— Валяй, — Немо кивнул, — говори.  
Он заметно притих. Коннор обернулся, изучил взглядом Сару, выступившую вперед. Этан как-то стушевался и старался прикрыть дочь, а та упоро пыталась выбраться вперед. Обе стороны сильно боялись. Гэвин тоже держался за кобуру.  
— Требования такие же, как у остальных андроидов, — проговорил он, — равные права с людьми. Справедливая оплата. Единственное исключение: они не хотят драться друг с другом, и это требование следует учитывать.  
— То есть вы не уходите? — Сара смотрела через плечо Коннора.  
— Ну, вроде, нам нравится, — буркнул Немо. — Только я... 800, ты скажи.  
— Немо — уже очень старая модель, он предпочтет сменить вид деятельности.  
Шури быстро замахала руками, так, что сначала было не разобрать, задергала Сару за рукав, снова начала складывать слова.  
«Я хочу его в помощники! Сара, давай оставим! Пожалуйста! Я же говорила, не надо ему драться!»  
— А сражаться кто будет? — шикнула на нее Сара.  
— У меня есть несколько желающих заключить контракт, невоенные модели, как раз заполнят нишу бойца для новичков, не унижая старого солдата.  
Немо злобно фыркнул, сложил на груди руки и задрал подбородок. Скин на нем плавал пятнами, толком держась только на лице.  
— Ладно. Я предложу стандартные контракты бойцов, и, хм... — она оглядела их с ног до головы, — У нас благотворительности нет, но и гонять вас я особо не буду. Начнете делать что-то полезное кроме драк, будет больше бабла, не будете — чистый процент от тотализатора, как у людей.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ровно сообщил Люк, и весомо положил руку на плечо Немо. Тот дернулся, но затих и тоже уставился сверху вниз. Он как будто пытался копировать величественность новой модели, и Коннор внутри себя засмеялся, не позволяя звуку проникнуть наружу. Они выглядели хорошо. Чем-то похожи были на Хэнка и Коннора-60, только обменявшихся возрастом.  
Люди, кажется, немного расслабились.  
— Так, давайте за знакомство, — махнула Сара. — Тириума у нас пока хватает, если будете стопочку.  
— Мы предпочитаем дистиллированную воду, она используется во внутренних процессах, — сказал Коннор за всех, но те кивнули, похмыкали, захихикали, когда Шури показала жестами «Безумный Макс! Моя вода — твоя вода!»

 

Сара налила всем по стакану виски, Этан ушел и вернулся с дистилированной водой.  
Шури показала на алкоголь, но Сара поджала губы, и Этан налил воды и дочери.  
Рабочий режим таял от понимания, что все прошло даже лучше ожидаемого. Андроидам просто нужен был переговорщик. Коннор передал результаты и выводы в Иерихон, и расслабился, отпивая воду. Сара обсуждала с Мией последние бои, и та постоянно сверкала диодом в красный и размахивала светящимся кулаком, а второй смирно держала на столе. Яростная половина и спокойная половина.  
Смех снова всплыл пузырьками, как будто след от растворяющегося напряжения. В системах восстанавливались жидкости, от омывателя линз до псевдоспермы. Для эффективной переработки тириума тоже нужна была вода.  
Шури сидела в уголке и уныло качала своим стакаом. С Немо общались Гэвин и Этан, требуя у него каких-то гарантий перед работой.  
Коннор сгенерировал во внутренней лаборатории порцию лимонного ароматизатора с синим колером, смешал ее с нейтральным носителем и незаметно опустил в свой стакан. Вода окрасилась в яркий синий.  
— Меняемся? — предложил он Шури. — Я хотел поблагодарить за режим. У меня работает даже система химического анализа, несмотря на пробоины.  
Они ловко поменяли стаканы, Шури прикрыла свой, попробовала и расплылась в улыбке.  
«Твоя внутренняя лаборатория почти не была задета, но ты должен избегать ударов здесь, — она показала точку на боку слева, где под скином выступал след от пули, — иначе мне придется ремонтировать заново».  
— Понял. Постараюсь избегать. Маркус очень заинтересован твоими способностями. Не хотела бы ты работать вместе с Иерихоном?  
«Мне шестнадцать», — Шури грустно вздохнула.  
— А мне всего две недели, — Коннор подмигнул, и она приободрилась. — Я могу дать Маркусу твои контакты, он свяжется напрямую.  
«Хорошо. Папа может протестовать», — Шури оглянулась, потом сделала забавный жест — что-то вроде «ну и ладно».  
Она поднялась и пошла в глубину, уводя Коннора за собой. Стало очень любопытно: прозрачная густая синева со вкусом покалывающей рот газировки. 

Небольшая мастерская была в стороне от той комнаты, в которой стояла основная ремонтная платформа. В ней на подвесе стоял небольшой джетпак, явно самодельный, но собранный очень аккуратно.  
«Не поможешь?» — спросила Шури.  
Коннор прошелся вокруг, изучая разложенные инструменты.  
— Боюсь, я не изобретатель. Возможно, лучше обратиться к Элайдже Камски, он  
однозначно умеет изобретать вещи.  
Шури скорчила ему рожу, высунула язык и показала:  
«Бла-бла-бла! А на Марс мне не слетать? Как я доберусь до Камски?»  
— Гэвин Рид — его брат, и возможно...  
— Ну и хуле ты меня спалил? — раздалось из-за спины. По плечу хлопнула ладонь.  
Шури замахала руками с такой скоростью, что даже Коннор едва успевал разбирать ее жесты. Хохот Гэвина ей не помог затормозить, наоборот.  
— Да я не успеваю! — фыркнул он. — Чего ты кричишь?  
— Негодует, что ты все это время специально не сообщал такой важный факт о своей жизни.  
— Да он говнюк. Как я, только еще хуже, потому что с баблом и наглый, — Гэвин кинул на пол спортивную сумку, которую принес с собой, сел на верстак, растрепал себе волосы обеими ладонями и вздохнул.  
Он был сейчас совершенно, невозможно красивый, понял Коннор, снова ловя это прозрачную просветляющую вспышку перед глазами. Ответный взгляд прошелся от лица вниз, по груди, задержался на миг на открытом животе, и снова скользнул наверх. Коннор вздрогнул всем корпусом.  
Шури скрестила руки на груди и смотрела на Гэвина с негодованием, легко читающимся на лице. Ее сердцебиение при этом было в норме. Изображает, что злится. Шутит.  
— Ну серьезно, Элайджа засранец. Носом за дверь зацепится и не пройдет. Он хуже меня.  
«Это очень сложно», — сказала Шури.  
— Ты, кнопка! Тебе все равно отец никогда не разрешит на этой херне летать.  
Шури пожала плечами и фыркнула, потом посмотрела наверх. Коннор тоже посмотрел и отсканировал несколько глубоких царапин на потолке. На полу были проплавленные следы. Судя по всему, попытка запуска была. Явно обошлось без травм.  
— Джетпак уже достаточно управляемый, — сказал Коннор, — но ты не можешь взлетать в нем сама, чтобы не потерять контроль. Я правильно понимаю?  
Гэвин закатил глаза.  
— Понял. Познакомлю, пока ты себе шею не сломала. В кого ты такая вылупилась-то... — он взял телефон, написал сообщение, и покачал головой, улыбаясь. Вибрация — ответное сообщение. — В воскресенье и познакомишься, он придет в гости. Главное, не зови папу, а то он с ума сойдет. И если Эл скажет какую-нибудь гадость, не кидайся в него вещами, у него специально обученная дикая Хлоя.  
Коннор вспомнил неприятный эпизод с приказом выстрелить в одну из них. Ту вспышку эмпатии — он как будто почувствовал давление в коленях и напряжение в шее, и короткую вспышку страха. Тогда у него еще не было чувств как таковых, только эти проблески — но их уже хватило, чтобы опустить пистолет.  
Ему тогда показалось, что Элайджа Камски обрадовался, как будто проваленный тест был на самом деле успехом.  
— Залипаешь? — Гэвин подошел и хлопнул по плечу. — Мы там решили потестировать новые отношения с андроидами и людьми. Хочешь со мной помахаться?  
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Кроме того, моя одежда не подходит, — Коннор коснулся пояса брюк. Любой взмах ногой мог оставить его голым.  
— Переоденемся. Можем на одной стороне.  
Шури подергала Коннора за рукав и быстро сложила фразу:  
«В третьей раздевалке хорошая звукоизоляция».  
И подмигнула еще.  
Коннор ощутил зеленую вспышку смущения, а Гэвин фыркнул, уходя в указанном направлении.

Структура здания напоминала соты: множество небольших помещений, врезающихся друг в друга под странными углами. Третья раздевалка, втиснутая между ремонтной мастерской и каким-то хранилищем, оказалась настолько крохотной, что вдвоем они едва помещались. Душ был прямо тут же, и выглядел нерабочим.  
— Нас ждут, — сказал Гэвин, — надолго лучше не задерживаться, а то сбегутся подслушивать.  
Он оказался очень близко, толкнул к стене, и Коннор чуть опустился, чтобы быть глазами на его уровне. Или даже чуть ниже. Мерцающий фиолетовый туман заставлял вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, от движения руки под короткой майкой — пальцы прошлись по бороздке регулятора, потом вверх, к самому верхнему шраму. Коннор с трудом собрал мысли. Мало времени — вероятно, не больше пяти минут. И если в плане бой, то нельзя перезагружаться.  
Касание губ едва не сломало все планы, и Коннор зажмурился, все глубже проваливаясь в эти фиолетовые искры. Он задрожал, сползая ниже, майка задралась, и Гэвин просто стянул ее, откинул назад, а сам остался в куртке.  
— На одной стороне, — его голос стал таким мягким, что Коннор опять вздрогнул, опускаясь на одно колено. — Спиной к спине, возможно. Я очень хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле, Коннор.  
Теплые пальцы легли на лицо, скользнули от щеки по скуле, толкнулись в рот — одну из самых чувствительных зон. Язык ощущал шершавость подушечек пальцев, горло сжалось на миг, но Коннор расслабился и застонал, остро чувствуя проникновение в зону предварительного анализа, насыщенную сенсорами. Снова это движение изнутри наружу, и внутрь. Мысли плыли и путались, пряный вкус прояснился — гвоздика, от которой аж пощипывало во рту.  
— Так, стоп, — Гэвин убрал руку. Пальцы влажно блеснули, и Коннор снова вздрогнул. — Сейчас мы ни до какого боя не дотянем.  
Возбуждение у него было за девяносто, и под брюками — стоило только прижаться щекой — ощущался напряженный член. Если останавливаться, то сейчас. Коннор тряхнул головой, с усилием затягивая возбуждение льдом рабочего режима, и поднялся, только чуть-чуть скользнув пальцами по твердому животу Гэвина.  
— Мне недостаточно, — сказал он.  
— Потом. Победим — и продолжим. Какой ты, когда вот так стоишь...  
Глаза у Гэвина лихорадочно блестели. Можно было прижать к стене уже его, сжать, оставить темное пятно на горле... Рабочий режим норовил растрескаться, багровел изнутри  
Стоп. Коннор выпрямился, разжал руки, выпуская Гэвина из хватки, и тот криво ухмыльнулся, раскрывая свою сумку.  
— Я обычно таскаю два набора, если в первом бою что-то порву. Держи. Пройдем три стандартных раунда по пять минут, если Сара еще не сократит, и домой.  
Они переоделись быстро, стараясь больше друг друга не провоцировать — и так едва не искрило в каждом прикосновении. Три коротких боя и все. Три коротких боя — и снова это исследование, как может вспыхнуть эта багровая буря со вкусом металла, есть ли сладость под вкусом гвоздики.

 

В небольшом зале набралось довольно много людей и андроидов. Приехали Трейси, и активно знакомились со всеми подряд. Все трое: рыжая, светловолосая и синеволосая — были одеты в длинные пальто, а под ними виднелись купальники клуба «Рай».  
«Коннор!» — написала синеволосая. Да, точно — убила клиента, сбежала от них с Хэнком. Внутри вспыхнула шафранная радость; они обнялись, соединяя руки. Возбуждение не утихло, но будто закапсулировалось, спряталось, готовое полыхнуть в подходящий момент.  
Они с Гэвином сейчас были одеты одинаково: только в широкие борцовские шорты, и это почему-то всех веселило.  
— Два на два, — объявил Гэвин. — И не тебя с Люком, вы нас раскатаете.  
— Помнят. Боятся! — Сара вскинула кулак и расхохоталась. — Этан с Мией вас тоже поваляют.  
Нарастало аквамариновое чувство любопытства, очень похожее оттенком на рабочий режим, но более яркое, со вкусом раннего утреннего тумана. Коннор удивился сложности и абстрактности этого вкуса. Вместе с ним алыми искрами просверкивал азарт, близкий к торжеству, но светлее и легче. Гэвин крутил плечом, активно разминая сустав.  
Коннор не вполне понимал смысл происходящего, но решил попробовать. Интересный формат — два человека, два андроида — был тут весьма популярен. Против них выставили средних бойцов, как понял Коннор, уточнив еще несколько деталей. Не самых легких — Шури и Немо, не самых сложных — Сару и Люка. Удивительно, что несовершеннолетняя девочка тоже часто сражалась на равных со всеми. Этот клуб работал не как большинство.  
Мия пообещала не поддаваться, Сара озвучила правила, выступая вперед: три раунда по три минуты, травматичные удары запрещены, все в перчатках, даже андроиды.  
Собравшиеся — в основном, работники этого же клуба — недовольно забурчали, но Сара показала им кулак. Шури оглушительно свистнула и замахала плакатом «Вперед, папа, вперед!»  
— За родное отделение, — фыркнул Гэвин, взмахивая кулаками в боксерских перчатках.  
Коннор еще раз изучил Этана, который был на полголовы выше его самого, Мию — полицейская модель, пусть и немного устаревшая — значит, имеет систему анализа и захвата цели. И еще опыт. Собственные руки были скованы непривычными перчатками, никакие алгоритмы не предполагали, что он будет когда-нибудь сражаться не с целью обезопасить противника, а для... удовольствия? Очень странная мысль, но если Гэвин явственно предвкушал эту драку, значит, и Коннор мог найти в ней что-то интересное. Как минимум — новый опыт.  
Он победил уже достаточно вооруженных солдат, чтобы сомневаться в исходе.

— Никаких переломов, — предупредила Сара. — Если кто-то доведет противника до больницы или ремонтного стола, я лично выпишу черный билет на полгода, пока не научитесь головой думать. Итак. Эксклюзивный бой! Детектив Засранец и его пластиковый приятель против команды Псов! Поехали!  
Коннор потерял полторы секунды на просчет взаимодействий. Запрещено, запрещено, запрещено — каждое движение вело к возможной травме, он растерялся, только блокируя удары Мии, пока Этан одним движением не сшиб Гэвина с ног. Попытка рвануться к нему оставила Коннора без защиты, сразу два удара — в бок и спину — швырнули его всем весом на поднимающегося Гэвина, они даже проехались по полу.  
— Стоп! Раунд один — команда Псов! — крикнула Сара.  
— Пиздец!  
— Не спорить с судьей! Готовы ко второму раунду, или сдаетесь?  
Коннор поднялся и помог Гэвину встать. Тот выглядел раздраженным, смерил таким взглядом, что всякое желание обсуждать поражение пропало. Азарт притих, искры почти погасли.  
— Второй раунд!  
Гэвин молча вскинул кулак.

Противники прошлись по рингу, выцеливая слабые места. Коннор уже отсек большинство запрещенных ударов, но успел только остановить кулак своим корпусом, метнулся к Мие, попытался сковать обоих, закрывая Гэвина собой, но не учел слаженности двойки. Это они его сковали, пятьдесят шесть секунд — и Коннор оказался на полу с заломленной рукой, беспомощно глядя, как отбивается, но проигрывает Гэвин. Он на миг ослабил блокировку, но моделирование показало, что любой удар из этой позиции приведет Мию на ремонтный стол. Запрещено.  
Какие нелепые правила!  
— Второй раунд — победа команды Псов! Перерыв пять минут, что-то вы совсем того, — сказала Сара, и Этан помог Гэвину подняться, а Мия протянула руку Коннору, но тот встал сам.  
— Не так все просто, штамповка, — грустно сказал Немо.

Гэвин сделал жест следовать за собой, сдирая на ходу перчатки, и Коннор пошел, чувствуя пыльное серое отчаяние. Они проиграли, не прошло и шести минут. Третий раунд уже ничего не решит. И подвел он, Коннор.  
Декорации отсекли их, оставили наедине. Гэвин хмурился и щурился, бросая нечитаемые взгляды. Точнее, Коннор не хотел их считывать. Он знал, как будет грустно осознать чужое разочарование. Он уже видел такой взгляд — у Хэнка, когда Коннор доказывал, что он — машина.  
— Что за хуйня? Ты должен уметь драться. Убиваешь сразу обычно, что ли? — спросил он.  
Коннор проанализировал опыт задержаний. С этой точки зрения он не был успешным.  
— В основном предполагалось, что я буду использовать пистолет. У меня нет готовых отработанных программ для игрового боя.  
— Это не игровой бой, дубина, — Гэвин потер лоб, вздохнул. — Я что-то совсем отупел, что тебя втянул. Похер. Может, научишься.  
— Я не понимаю цель, — признался Коннор. — В чем смысл? Возможно, мне не следует больше посещать это заведение.  
— Ну хорош сбегать-то, — Гэвин хмыкнул, взял его за плечо и привлек ближе. Обнял даже, понял Коннор с удивлением. Устроил голову на плече, скрывая наливающийся на челюсти ушиб. Еще два ушиба Коннор отсканировал на плече и груди, и почувствовал прогорклую вину. Они помолчали. Прошло уже полторы минуты. Вероятно, не стоило возвращаться.  
— Да забываю я, — буркнул Гэвин от плеча. — Ты жил-то пару недель, так? Тебя эти ублюдки точно не собирались живым делать. Смысл в том, чтобы попробовать силу, понимаешь, Коннор? Не прибить, не принять все удары на себя, не покалечить, а просто, ну, помахать кулаками, вломить, если побыстрее будешь, или наоборот, нюхнуть пыль, если протормозишь.  
— Как я.  
— Оба хороши. В следующий раз будет полегче. Я, вон, Люка ни разу не смог одолеть, он мне чуть ребро не сломал. Зато когда я его уделаю, пиздец будет праздник!  
Коннор стянул перчатку и растерянно зарылся во влажные темные волосы. Гэвин взмок и устал даже за эти короткие бои.  
Его обняли в ответ. Все еще было непонятно. К тому же они уже проиграли, тогда в чем смысл? Но ответ складывался, просчитывал сам себя где-то среди ошибок и разрушенных кодов. Справиться, но не до смерти. Проверить себя в дружественном кругу. Гэвин с легкостью переносил, похоже, ушибы такой категории. Получал... удовольствие от них?  
От самого процесса драки. От просчета вероятностей, мгновенных решений, которые можно было переигрывать снова и снова, потому что за ошибкой не следовала смерть. Моделирование подстроилось под осознание.  
— Ты хочешь попробовать еще раз? — шепнул Коннор едва слышно.  
— Давай. На меня больше не падать.  
Гэвин вытянулся вверх и на миг коснулся губ. От него пахло адреналином и кровью из разбитой губы.

Их возвращение заметили, только когда они вошли на арену. Этан вернулся, оставив частично сдвинутую декорацию, и снова натянул перчатки.  
— Третий раунд и по домам? — спросила Сара. — Бой-то вы продули, но можете поправить счет.  
— Давай поправим Этану нос, — хищно фыркнул Гэвин.  
— Я что про травмы говорила? Но молодцы, что не сливаетесь. Поехали!  
Коннор не тратил время на подробный просчет. Гэвин умел сражаться с андроидами, мог справиться с Мией и один. Следовало перехватить Этана — тот брал огромной мышечной массой.  
Разделить противников, развести. Прижаться спина к спине, чувствуя второго как продолжение себя. Коннор сознательно сузил область просчетов, оставляя Гэвину свободу действия, и тщательно просчитывал стиль человека напротив.  
Очень сильный неповоротливый человек, берегущий руки даже в перчатках. Коннор поднырнул под свинг, подставил кулак в имитации джолта, позволив энергии пропущенного удара сработать за него, и отступил, уже зная, что противник временно вне боя. Гэвину требовалась помощь, но незначительная — только подбить ноги Мие, чтобы она наконец рухнула, отчаянно рыча. Этан хлопнул по полу, не вставая.  
— Команда детективов! — крикнула Сара.  
Вокруг звенела тишина. Коннор протянул руку Мие, помогая ей встать, как она помогала прежде. Гэвин вскочил на ноги и поспешил к Этану.  
— Ох, нихрена себе, — простонал тот. — Меня что, сбил поезд?  
— Сам налетел, я все видела, — сказала Сара. — Ну ничего, прекрасно сработано.  
Она хлопнула в ладоши, и крохотный зал взорвался криками и свистом. Гэвин схватил и почти поднял Коннора, что-то невнятно крикнув, но быстро отпустил.  
— Победили Псы, — сказала Сара, — но я начинаю опасаться за свой титул. Отличная работа!  
Этан пожал руку Гэвину, закинув уже перчатки за плечо, потом, после короткой паузы — и Коннору. У него тоже наливался синяк на лице. Коннор кивнул, чувствуя, что скин все еще сбоит в местах ушибов, и будет сбоить еще полчаса, не меньше. Сильный вкус озона опьянял, заставлял все видеть в ослепительной синей прозрачности.  
Триумф, но не победа.  
Проигрыш, но успех.  
Гэвин обнял его при всех, сгреб и хлопнул по плечу до сбоя скина, и чувства полыхнули снова. Торжество и радость, хлопки по плечам, увесистое рукопожатие от Люка, сбивчивые пожелания приходить снова.

Шури пробилась к Саре, быстро объяснила ей что-то в жестах — Коннор не разглядел за людьми — и та кивнула, подозвала Гэвина, шепнула ему пару слов. Он фыркнул и расплылся в ухмылке. Его взгляд едва не прожег пластик, и Коннор ощутил себя как без скина.  
Он сам коротко изучил взглядом обнаженный торс: завивающиеся короткие волосы на смуглой, поблескивающей от пота коже, несколько заметных гематом, уже темнеющих. Припухшая и потемневшая разбитая губа, боксерские перчатки за плечом. Коннор снял свои и отдал кому-то. Скин на кулаке все равно немного сбоил.  
Выкрикнули новый раунд: один против одного, некий Джон вышел против синеволосой Трейси-22. Люди и андроиды устремились к рингу, рыжая Трейси-24 вопила «надери этот мясной зад!» — так, что стены тряслись.  
Гэвин подошел, крепко сжал руку Коннора и увел его в сторону раздевалок. С каждым шагом в тихую полутьму, дальше от людей, Коннор чувствовал изменения: рабочий режим вновь уходил, высвобождая закапсулированные чувства, и они смешивались с образовавшимися позже.  
Анализ немного сбоил. Коннор воспринимал все рывками: жесткие пальцы на запястье, мокрая от пота прядь прилипла ко лбу, шрам поперек носа побелел сильнее, вздулись желваки, на шее считывался пульс по биению под кожей.  
Туда и поцеловать, как только закроется дверь. Гэвин скользнул ладонью по спине до поясницы и ниже, как будто пытался промять пластик. Ослепительная вспышка в груди, сладкая корица, дрожащие колени.  
Губы столкнулись, и Коннор только пару секунд старался не давить, не разбивать трещину, не... вкус крови, язык во рту, сбой скина, обнажившего часть лица. Гэвин скользнул по границе, поцеловал в щеку и выше, скользя по тонким производственным швам, втолкнул пальцы в рот, так, что отвлечься не получилось бы при всем желании.  
Шрамы под ладонью, вторая рука прижата над головой, пальцы переплетены. Вспышки — блеск глаз, бедро между ног, заставляющее открыться.  
— Мне очень мешал тот факт, — прошептал Гэвин, скользя губами по уху, — что ты не носишь белье. Под своей этой формой. И сейчас...  
Пальцы дернули вниз резинку шорт, скользнули по активированному члену и под него, во второй разогревшийся апгрейд. Коннор вскрикнул, откинулся на стену, дрожа всем корпусом. Он чувствовал, как пальцы постепенно продавливают очень тугую мембрану, как с трудом пробиваются внутрь, и часто, отчаянно всхлипывал.  
— Охуеть, какой ты тесный, — Гэвин прижался лбом к его шее, продолжая двигать рукой, растирать выделившуюся изнутри смазку.  
— Я п-переза...  
— Потерпи чуть-чуть. Черт, я тебя не подниму... повернись к стене лицом, обопрись, — Гэвин подтолкнул, на секунду проникновение исчезло, и Коннор сам застонал вслух, прогибая спину. Предустановленные или скопированные реакции, он не знал, не мог думать, терял мысли, подставляясь и невнятно требуя поторопиться.  
Фиолетовый, пронизанный алыми вспышками туман мешал думать, только схватить Гэвина за руку, дернуть на себя, чтоб не тянуло, прижать его ладонь к тириумному регулятору.  
Пальцы снова толкнулись в рот, скользкие от интимной смазки, и Коннор опять застонал. Нужно вернуть контроль, он же так не терялся... поцелуи в шею, в затылок, в обнажающийся пластик. И наконец-то давление на мембранный вход, горячая волна по корпусу.  
— Не слетай, — теперь Гэвин держал его, следил, не давал забиться в сбойном приступе. — Дыши, или что вы там делаете. Чувствуешь?  
Член проскользнул через первую мембрану и ткнулся во вторую. Сложная структура апгрейда сжималась, пульсировала, передавала вспышки мучительного белого наслаждения. На этот раз Коннор не выпал в функцию, не терял ощущения: мокрые пальцы на лице, вес на спине, ладонь закрывает регулятор, как в защите, сползающий скин, влажный звук — кожа к пластику, давление. Короткие, но глубокие толчки. Голос срывался на помехи, и погас, когда проникновение прошло до полной стыковки. Гэвин замер. Апгрейд адаптировался к проникнувшему члену, и больше не было чувства, будто сейчас что-то порвется. Ладонь скользнула от регулятора вниз, до живота, бедра, и снова вверх.  
— Какой ты, просто... — голос едва считывался. И снова поцелуй. — Я не... охуеть про...  
Коннор едва отошел от грани перезагрузки, как в нем двинулись, давя на сопротивляющиеся мембраны, и снова внутрь. Пальцы опять толкнулись в рот, голоса не было, Коннор только и мог беспомощно подаваться назад, усиливая ритм, считать движения — шестнадцать, семнадцать — сбой — пять? шесть? — сбой — тридцать четыре, тридцать пять — сбой — неважно, хорошо, слишком...  
Голосовой модуль подгрузился, позволив ему застонать, и Гэвиг зарычал, резко и коротко вбиваясь. Датчики зафиксировали выплеск внутри, и Коннор слетел с края прямо в сияние перезагрузки.

Душ все-таки работал. Под ногами плескалась вода, Гэвин напевал несколько нечитаемых нот. Коннор осознал: вырубило на три с половиной минуты, дольше, чем в прошлый раз. По ногам медленно текло, и он вздрогнул всем телом, переживая затихающие, мягкие вспышки удовольствия. Корпус оставался без скина.  
— Понравилось? — спросил Гэвин.  
Он казался до дрожи спокойным. Коннор шагнул под текущую воду: солоноватую и с привкусом ржавчины. Как вкус крови. Разбитая губа еще немного кровоточила, Коннор сгенерировал немного заживляющей мази и нанес ее в поцелуе, теплом и медленном.  
Вода смывала сперму и отпечатки пальцев, апгрейд активировался и сбросил смазку, самоочищаясь от опасных биологических жидкостей. Коннор снова вздрогнул.  
Диод светился желтым, отражаясь в брызгах на лице Гэвина и в его глазах. Снаружи раздались отчаянные вопли. Кто-то победил, кто-то проиграл.  
— Домой? — спросил Коннор.  
— Поехали. Отдохнем.

Полотенце было одно на двоих. Кожаные штаны с трудом налезали, пока Коннор не догадался включить скин. Короткая майка снова открыла живот, и Гэвин коротко провел, скользнул пальцами по открытому. Его хотелось целовать снова и снова, но желание отходило назад, становясь не приоритетным.  
Важнее проверить сообщения из разных точек. Трейси-22 победила, и ликовала на весь Иерихон. В участок прибыл андроид серии RK900, готовый поступить в распоряжение спецназа, и не желающий пробуждаться настолько, что даже выключил себя из сети.  
Капитан Аллен, будущий начальник новичка, негодовал и отказывался от работы с андроидом. Дело могло подождать до утра, или даже до понедельника. Сегодняшний вечер Коннор хотел провести без привычного диктата обязанностей,и Гэвин, идущий впереди, это желание явно разделял. Он прощался, махал руками, хлопал по плечам, обещал заскочить еще и притащить Хэнка. Коннор попрощался с Немо и Люком, коснулся ладони Мии — та кивнула, мол, присмотрит. Сияющую Трейси-22 обняли с двух сторон, на ее щеке еще переливался сбитый скин.

Снаружи стемнело, и виднелись звезды: в этом районе почти не было фонарей. Гэвин остановился рядом, и тоже посмотрел наверх. Улыбнулся — задумчиво и мягко, Коннор впервые увидел такую обезоруживающую улыбку на его лице.  
В машине он шлепнул смартфон на держатель и выбрал песню, все еще улыбаясь.  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom

Двигатель зарокотал. Гэвин повел одной рукой, а второй сжал руку Коннору. Музыка парила вокруг, вспыхивая синим, и серым, и красным.

Take your protein pills and put your helmet on  
Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)

В груди мерно билась тириумная помпа — сердце. Уровень стресса у Гэвина опустился до сорока трех процентов. 

Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)  
Check ignition and may God’s love be with you (two, one, liftoff)

Баррикады на улицах уже разбирали.


End file.
